


All Grown

by 1andi_andy3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Mafia AU, Top Kozume Kenma, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1andi_andy3/pseuds/1andi_andy3
Summary: Mafia AU that no one asked for but I am providing...Our favorite volleyball players have expanded their talents to a more dangerous game.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	All Grown

~Hinata’s Dorm Room

“Don't do this Kenma! Just because Kuroo ran to that horrid world doesn't mean you should follow!” Hinata shouted, tears running down his face as he begged his boyfriend to stay with him.

“I'll be fine especially if you are by my side. So don't cry it'll be just fine.” Kenma caressed Hinata’s face wiping the tears away.

“But you won't be fine! Once you join there won't be a way out.” Hinata was refusing to accept his quiet gamer boyfriend was willing to throw away his future for some mafia bullshit.

“I'll be fine. I'll be fine.” Kenma just kept repeating those words as Hinata straddled his lap, sobs raking his body.

A knock was heard from the door and Kurro walked in taking in the scene in front of him. He of course expected this reaction from shorty. The reaction from Tsukishima was different; he just stood there face blank and then he walked away like nothing. For weeks now he hasn't heard anything from Tsuki but that is to be expected.

“Kenma lets go.” Kuroo said, the attention was now on him.

“Can I call you later Hinata?” Kenma said hoping that this wasn't a deal breaker for their relationship.

“No, I'm sorry Kenma I can't.” Hinata said but this was a reaction that he was expecting.

“It's fine, call me when you're ready.” Kenma said turning around and walking away from the crying ginger.

They walked out to Kuroo’s car neither saying anything. They knew they would lose things when they entered a dangerous world, they were devastated but they were also relieved that their partners would be safe even if they weren't able to be with them anymore.

“You think this is a good idea?” Kenma asked.

“It's the only thing we can do. We will be fine, we have our team with us, we trust them, it's good.” Kuroo said, referring to their team which was made up of their high school volleyball team.

“You think Hinita and Tsukishima are gonna join Karasuno?” Kenma asked.

“Probably, especially if Daichi and Suga are in charge.”

“So what would that mean for a relationship with them?” 

“Well right now the only thing we can hope for is that we don't have any type of war with them. Eventually both of them will come to their senses and maybe even switch sides.”

“We won't. Have you successfully made allies with Fukurodani?” 

“Yes.”

~ 3 years later…   
~Karasuno Hideout

“Hey boss, I'm back.” Hinta said, walking into Sugawara’s office.

“Hinata go to Yachi you're all beat up she will clean you up.” Sugawara said, looking up to his young crow underling.

“You should see the other guy.” Hinta said never letting his smile falter.

“I'll take your word for it. Come back with the information you got once you're all bandaged up.” 

“I don't have the information, it's probably in Kageyama or Noya's hands. Remember I'm just a distraction. They should have come right after everything was done? I was out all night, haven't gotten any sleep.”

“Okay well send in Noya and Kageyama. You are not just a distraction you are a great part of our team and you know that. I wasn't aware that the mission was completed last night. Where were you last night?”

“Of course boss, I was just doing my usual thing. By the way, have you talked to Daichi? I know what happened at the last meeting with Aoba Johsai was very surprising.”

“I don't understand why you do that to yourself, please stay safe. Not yet. Go on, get fixed up. I know it always gets very heated when Nekoma gets involved.”

“It's whatever and I don't mind it, the rivalry with Nekoma.”

“I do mind it though so I think i'm gonna stop sending you on Nekoma missions like Tsukishima don't want what happened to him to happen twice, especially not to my young crows.” Suga said, causing Hinata to flinch at the reminder of why Tsuki no longer goes into the field.

“Whatever you say boss. I'll go call Kageyama and Noya.”

Hinata walked quietly to the hospital wing in their gigantic hideout, in his opinion it was too big to be considered a hideout. Whenever his past with Nekoma’s famous hacker was mentioned he tends to go in a dark place. He thought of himself as a hypocrite, back then he cried in the arms of said hacker begging him not to go in the dark dangerous world but here he is being in the same place.

He sent a message to the group chat that he was in with his team. The people in the chat included: Kageyama, Noya, and Tanaka. The text read ‘Kageyama Nishanoya! Why didn't you guys report to the boss!! Suga had been waiting for the information!!!!’ He turned his phone off and kept going on his way to Yachi’s clinic. 

One thing he knows for sure is that if Kenma asked him not to join he wouldn't have, he would have gone to be a pro volleyball player with Kenma’s support. He soon found Yachi's office after getting lost many times in the endless halls.

“Hey Yachi! Suga sent me to get patched up.” Hinata yelled startling Yachi and woke up the sleeping Tsukishima.

“God, Hinata, you're loud here and at home.” Tsukishima grumbled as he remembered the loud singing he usually woke up to.

They moved in together at the request of Suga of course. With Kageyama and Yamaguchi, they had extra protection from Kageyama, their best hitman. Yamaguchi is rarely home, mostly dealing with bailing out Nishinoya and Tanaka countless times or representing them in court.

“Oh you love that the house isn't so quiet and I only bug you in the morning at night I'm busy and I've got a day job.” Hinata said, referring to the many decoy missions that Sugawara sends him on and also his job at the cafe.

“You're not home because you're busy getting dick.” Tsukishima said not even looking up. Yachi giggled as she patted the seat next to her for Hinata to sit in.

“No, I'm busy getting the job done.” Hinata said flinching slightly as Yachi disinfected the wounds on his face and hands.

“Getting the job done shouldn’t involve getting fucked every time you go into the field. You know how clingy Kenma is when it comes to you. He is the reason many of our missions have been annoyingly fucked over.” Tsukishima said sitting up and giving Hinata a look that said ‘just because you guys broke up everything involving you is royally fucked over.’

“Oh don't give me that look. I'm not the only reason situations with Nekoma don't end well. Remember who dated their bossman.” Hinata said, turning away from Tsukishima’s piercing gaze.

“I didn’t fuck up as badly as you did.” Tsukishima said finally getting up and going to his lab to finish up making a new concoction.

“Why do you guys always push each other? You guys should be there for one another I mean you are in similar situations.” Yachi said as she put the bandaids on Hinata’s face.

“You sound like Suga.” Hinata said, trying to get her to dismiss the topic.

“Maybe because he is right you should listen.”

“I do listen. Me and Tsuki live together at his request. I go be a decoy and distract my target; it's my job. It's not my fault Kenma didn’t get over me.” Hinata said bitterly.

“Hinata sometimes you do more than what your job description says. There are bruises that don't come from a beating they come from struggling. Are you forcing yourself to have sex with your targets?”

“No don't be ridiculous I would never. Sometimes I need to unwind and wake up somewhere other than my bed, my targets are just the easiest option. I mean if i'm already seducing them might as well follow through what's the worst that could happen?”

“First they could realize why you're really seducing them and hurt you, maybe even kill you. Second if Kenma found out that you were sleeping with all your targets he would be so pissed.”

“He wouldn't have the right to be pissed because technically he ghosted me when I joined Karasuno.”

“Well i'm in no position to question your actions or Tsuki’s or anyone’s but just know that i'm here for you if you need me. You're all done if you feel any pain make sure to come to me or Takeda.”

“Will do boss lady. I'll see you later. I'm kinda tired after my most recent mission. I'm gonna go home now.” 

“See you later. Make sure you apologize to Tsuki too, you might not think he is hurt but lately he hasn't been okay.” Yachi said before he left.

“Sure. Maybe i'll make him apologize to me too.” Hinata said.

He walked off and headed towards the underground parking garage to get his motorcycle and drive away. After his assignment he decided to follow through in his teasing and get laid, when he didn't want to go for round three or four he can't remember the exact number, the guy started to hit him; that's where the bruises came from.

For the first time in a long time he was scared for his safety and his life. Hinata was too tired to fight so he just let the guy do as he pleased even Hinata wanted to leave. 

Hinata drove and felt the wind blowing through his vibrant orange hair, he unconsciously closed his eyes. Behind his closed eyes he finally felt at peace like there were no more chains holding his wings down. He thought back to his job aside from the constant flirting with the target whenever he got to punch someone or let his frustration out by shooting glass bottles in the middle of nowhere perfecting his shot. As he nearly crashed into the car next to him he finally snapped out of his lost state.

After getting his heart racing a bit from the near crash he raced over to his place, which was not far from the hideout. He got out once he parked in his personal parking space, their place is pretty big. At least for four young adults that are always busy and barley have a moment of calm. 

It wasn't that late in the day considering that Tsukishima hadn't brought his work home and decided to finish it at the hideout. Hinata walked into their big apartment taking the secret entrance trying to avoid any neighbors that wanted to talk to him, usually he is all for it but today he was stuck in one of his funcks.

Closing the front door he went up the stairs to his room and grabbed his shampoo and lotion. He preferred to keep it in the privacy of his own room so that Kageyama wouldn't steal it. Leaving those in the restroom he went back to his room for some clothes and a first aid kit.

With everything finally in the bathroom he striped down to his birthday suit and walked in the shower. He let the warm water soothe his sore muscles and painful bruises. As he got stuck in his mind he reached to his behind and started to remove the semen that was left in him from his dick appointment. Tears started to run down his cheeks as he remembered why he was all bruised up, the silent cries turned into painful sobs.

For the past two years he has been man handled and abused by his sex partners because it turns out pain turns into pleasure. Maybe that was the case but only when it came to making love not some casual sex. Hinata was constantly in pain and wanted someone that would hold in their arms and just say ‘You have been strong too long now it’s okay for you to be weak because I will catch you if you fall.’ Kenma used to tell him that every time he had enough of the pressure of being a part of the amazing attack on the court, or when home didnt feel like home anymore. Well recently he has fallen but Kenma wasn't there to catch him so he is still falling.

When he finished his shower he tried his best to clean up the wounds on his body by himself even though some were in hard to reach places. He was about to put his shirt on when Tsukishima burst through the door.

‘SHIT I forgot to lock the door.’ Hinata thought as Tsukishima took in the scene in front of him. Hinata was standing by the mirror putting on a long sleeve shirt to cover up the band aids that were around his stomach and arms.

“Tsuki! Don't just barge in, I could have been naked!” Hinata said, pulling the shirt down.

Instead of saying anything Tsuki just put all the bandages back in the first aid kit and closed it. Then he grabbed Hinata’s arm and dragged him to his room.

“Tsuki, this is nothing, just got a little wounded in the field today.” Hinata said, trying to explain the injuries.

“If this was from the field you would have shown Yachi.” Tsuki said as he sat Hinata down on his bed and took Hinata’s shirt off.

“Well the wounds are from the field. It’s just some of them are part of my personal life.” Hinata said, reaching for his shirt only to have Tsuki throw it across the room and make Hinata sit down once again.

“You don't have to tell me then if it's so personal. I'm just gonna ask some questions while I fix up these horribly bandaged wounds.” Tsuki said as he took off the bandages.

“Fine ask away.” Hinata said finally letting him do as he pleases.

“How did you get these bruises?” Tsukishima asked as he looked at the countless bruises and scratches on his pale stomach.

“Well I decided to spend the night with the target since I was already seducing him anyway. We went to a hotel and did it a couple times. It had gotten late and I thought we could call it a night and that I had to go. He insisted on going one or two more rounds but I was more than tired and started to put my clothes on. He grabbed me and I punched him so he kinda… like... beat me up and then dragged me to the bed and held me down. At that point I thought why not just go a couple more rounds.” Hinata said nonchalantly.

“So you were practically raped and frankly it seems like you don't care.” Tsukishima said, moving from Hinata’s stomach to his face.

“It's not the first time if i'm being honest, he was just the roughest.” Hinata said brushing it off again.

Kuroo was the only one who paid extra attention to Tsukishima and he noticed things. Like the pain behind his angry eyes, his favorite music, when he wouldn't eat, and how to get close to him. In Tsukishima’s life he hadn't ever met anyone as persistent to get to know him; not counting Yamaguchi. Tsuki learned from Kuroo how to notice things not just in volleyball but in people and for a while now he started to notice something was up with Hinata, seeing those bruises just confirmed his suspicions.

“This ‘I have stopped giving shits’ attitude is mine, stop stealing it.” Tsuki said letting Hinata know that he wouldn't be ignoring what is happening anymore.

“Ehh I kinda suck at this attitude, it's not my thing.” Hinata said laughing bitterly.

“Yes, you do suck at this attitude.” Tsukishima said, finishing up with the bandages. “You can sleep in my bed, you look tired.”

“I can sleep in my own room, but thanks anyway.” Hinata said going to get up.

“I'm sure you can but one thing you didn't know is that when you do come home to finally sleep the one thing that wakes me up more than your singing is you screaming from nightmares that you aren't even aware of.” Tsukishima pushed him back down. “Sleep here I'll be back with my work and if you do get nightmares I have some remedies, I used to get them all the time.

“Thanks, four eyes.” Hinata said giving in and getting comfortable on the bed.

“That nickname is only for the field, decoy.” Tsuki said, walking out of the room leaving Hinata alone.


End file.
